Angardials
The Angardials, named "The Saxons" by the Caroleans, are an insectoid race whom originate from the central Milky Way, though on the opposite side of the black hole than Earth. Species The Anguardials are a bipedal race that resemble insects. Their exact appearance is unknown, as they have not been recorded outside of their units. They are believed to be asexual, though this is unconfirmed. History The Angardials were first officially recorded on Flarthis-V, where they attempted to colonize the planet. They were stopped by AAU-47 of the Sovus Empire. This confirmed an open-hostility with the Sovusn Empire. Not much was actually recorded. The Angardials were at one point recorded invading Seton sometime in the 3800s, where they were stopped by AAU-45 and UEF commander Sarah Bulkhead. They fought in a long siege, which ended up with the Angardials being forced to retreat. The Angardials were dissolved in 5263 a.d., where the Sovereigns found the world their leader resided on. With assistance from the Lusanki Federation, the Sovereigns placed a base on the world's moon. After such, they launched nuclear weapons all over the planet, scorching the surface. Government Hierarchy The Angardials are an Autocracy, their leader being Ethyls. All information available states that Ethyls has sole control over the military and public population. Military Their military is rather massive, possessing billions of units (manned and unmanned) as well as estimated over 100 billion personel. There were an estimated 30,000 ACUs, but many traveled through wormholes to 992 galaxies. Only a handful remained in the Milky Way. However, over 2000 Ethylsdwon war saucers were in the Milky Way. After the desolation of the faction, the Lusanki Federation retrieved data from captured Ethylsdwon War Saucers. The numbers previously estimated for population and ACUs were far exaggerated. The military population was revealed at just over 100 million, where the initial predictions stated over 100 billion. The ACU count before the pan-galactic movement was revealed to consist of 1,061 command units, versus 30,000. Units Structures The only structures are factories and resource generators. Ground Tech 1 Crabble - Scout: Land and Naval scout, no defensive options. Fulshuutha - Assault bot: Light assault bot, armed with plasma cannons and plasma artillery. Rokror - Anti Air: Light AA unit, armed with light plasma cannon. Tech 2 Fulshiitha - Assault Bot: Mid-level assault bot, armed with heavy plasma cannons. Weihtrer - Hover Tank: Mid-level tank, armed with long range plasma cannon. Yrtutha - Missile Launcher: Mobile Missile platform, armed with Carbon-coated HE missile. Rokran - Anti Air: Direct-fire anti air, armed with heavy plasma cannon. Tech 3 Fulshorthos - Siege Assault Bot: Heavy siege bot, armed with gatling plasma cannons. Itzanass - Heavy artillery: Long range artillery, armed with heavy plasma cannon. Grothpeil - Air Staging: Mobile air staging platform, no defensive weaponry. Utilizes stealth capability. Air Tech 1 Fuur - Engineer: Flying engineer, basic suite. Hylphii - Interceptor: Light air-to-air unit, armed with light plasma cannon. Gundam - Gunship: Light gunship, utilizes light gatling plasma cannon. Drothek - Transport: Light transport, can carry 5 units. Tech 2 Fuurin - Engineer: Flying engineer, advanced suite. Hylphuu - Interceptor: Heavy air-to-air fighter, armed with heavy plasma cannon. Gundor - Gunship: Heavy gunship, armed with gatling plasma cannon. Drothul - Transport: Improved transport, armed with light gatling plasma cannons. Can carry 15 units. Tech 3 Fuurinsth - Engineer: Flying engineer, dual-advanced suite. Hylphaa - Air Superiority Fighter: Very heavy air-to-air unit, armed with heavy gatling plasma cannons. Fromthiisal - Strategic Missile Bomber: Heavy bomber, armed with iron-plated strategic missile. Naval Tech 1 Shuuteet - Battleship: Light battleship, armed with plasma cannons. Rokwann - Cruiser: Cruiser, armed with gatling plasma AA. Tech 2 Nofuku - Battlecruiser: Heavy battlecruiser, armed with gattling plasma AA and heavy plasma cannons. Fakit - Submarine Hunter: Sub hunter, armed with rocket-propelled torpedoes. Tech 3 Shuutthim - Battleship: Heavy battleship, armed with super heavy plasma cannons, plasma artillery and gatling plasma AA. Rokseraphim - Cruiser: Heavy cruiser, armed with heavy plasma cannon, gatling plasma AA and Losaare AA from captured Seraphim technology. Experimental Rhymmic - Command Unit: Houses Commander. Combination barracks and command center. Contains all the blueprints necessary to build a basic army from scratch. Ethylsdwon - War Saucer: Aerial fortress, armed with heavy plasma AA and a heavy beam weapon for AG purposes. Can launch 30 drones. Deploys emergency sheild when critically damaged. Gundaalsor - Gunship: Heavy gunship, armed with 10 independent super heavy gatling plasma cannons. Hollistar - Strategic Saucer: Armed with heavy plasma AA and a strategic missile launcher. Interfaction Relations The Angardials are hostile to all other factions, including the Seraphim. The reason is though to be religious, but is unknown.